Linear light fixtures are typically formed from aligned housings which are fastened together with coupling interfaces between them. With the advances in both technology and price, LED's are housed in structures that are decreasing in size allowing designers to achieve new optical effects at relatively smaller scale. Some couplers make use of threaded members to displace a linkage to draw adjacent segments of a light fixture together. While such couplers are currently deployed in an effective manner, the use of the fastener to displace the linkage can present disadvantages, since it can require many full rotations of the fastener to complete the coupling.
It would thus be desirable to provide alternative approaches for joint interfaces.